BUBBLEGUM!
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: 'Eww' was Kurt's reaction. That was, until Blaine changed his opinion of bubblegum. SUPER CUTE FLUFF. SO CUTE YOU MAY BE SUFFOCATED! oh and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY FOR TOMORROW EVEN IF YOU DON'T READ THIS STORY!


_Guess what I was doing when I thought of this idea? LOL I was chewing gum. Unfortunately not blue bubblegum, just regular tempest 5 gum. It's EPIC! anyways, Wes and David find Blaine and Kurt and offer them gum. Only probably is they have 3 balls (NO pun intended) and they leave Blaien and kurt to share. Just read it._

_Anyways, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY for tomorrow! The only good thing about it for me is that GLEE is on and unfortunately here in Australia it's the Thriller epi and I have only seen half of it and a heap of previews. AND i havent seen Silly Love Songs, just loads of previews :(_

_At my school you can buy someone a cupcake, and I bought all my friends one so they don't feel lonely. But I forgot to get myself one...lol_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S. No, I didn't proof-read. I'm skipping homework for you guys, so no complaints :P_

* * *

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine as he stumbled over the simple French phrase he was trying to teach his. 'Umm, fail.'

The dark-haired boy grinned. 'Shut up. Just because you've studied French since you were a baby. Please say something really sexy to me in French.'

The junior froze, before whispering, 'Vous êtes un étudiant sans espoir français et je suis romantique.'

A look of childish delight spread over him before confusion set in. 'What does that mean?'

'It means you suck at French, that's what.'

'Oh tell me something I don't know. However I'm not too bad at Latin.'

Kurt smirked. 'Latin isn't romantic at all.'

'Shut up Mr Romantic.'

The junior met Blaine's gaze, causing his cheeks to darken to a delicate pink.

'BLAINE! KURT! GUESS WHAT WE'VE GOT?' Wes ran in, clutching a white paper bag and nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

Blaine forced himself not to roll his eyes. Kurt held less self-control. 'What?'

David snatched the bag off of him. 'We've got BUBBLEGUM!'

After an awkward silence, Kurt murmured, 'Umm eww?'

All three boys dropped their jaws in astonishment. 'WHAT?'

'You don't like bubblegum?'

'OHMYGOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?'

'How can you not like the most delicious, awesome and super-hot treat in the world.'

Kurt was smirking at the boy's reactions. 'Bubblegum is sticky and makes a messy and is horrible for your teeth. However,' he held up one finger to stop their protests, 'I will humour you and try some bubblegum for you guys.'

Blaine smiled warmly at him.

'Uh-oh...' Wes murmured, before quickly grabbing a gumball and tossing the bag to David, who did the same. When Blaine got the bag, he frowned.

'Why is there only one left?'

Wes and David, who had their mouths full of gum, looked at each other and shrugged.

Blaine passed the bag over to Kurt, but he shook his head. 'No, you have it Blaine. I really don't want blue teeth.'

Blaine, who loved gumballs, sighed. 'I guess.' He popped it into his mouth just as their two friends started jumping up and down.

'OMG this one has a sour middle! YAY!'

'Oh, no fair, this one is sweet!'

Kurt winced. 'Please kept your mouth shut David.'

The senior stuck a green tongue out at him. It was only when Blaine's eyes went wide with delight that Kurt knew he was missing out.

An idea came to Kurt's mind. Mr Romantic.

Kurt leaned forward, and kissed Blaine full on the lips. If his eyes weren't already wide with delight, they would've enlarged to the size of dinner plates.

The junior worked his mouth open and promptly stole Blaine's sweet-centred gum **(OHMYGOD I actually wrote "cum" instead of "gum" here LOL accidental I swear just thought you should know and laugh at).** He withdrew, chewing on the mostly soft bubblegum. He ignored the snickering of Wes and David.

The senior was left gasping. 'You stole my gum!'

Kurt grinned at him, blue teeth showing. 'Well, if you're gain enough you can try and get it back.'

Blaine didn't need to be told twice.

He tackled the junior, almost making him swallow the gum which would've made the whole thing pointless, but he would've kiss Kurt anyway. Blaine grinned before leaning down and gently biting Kurt's lip.

'That's not the gum Blaine.' Kurt teased. 'You're supposed to be finding the gum.'

The senior winked and without warning plunged his tongue into Kurt's mouth, searching its cavities.

'A-huh!' Blaine mumbled, pulling the gum towards him. Only Kurt liked bubblegum now, so he wasn't giving up without a fight.

Kurt gripped half of the gum with his teeth and Blaine pulled back, creating a short length between them. They froze, not sure what to do.

'Lady and the tramp much?' Wes murmured ad David snapped a couple of pictures.

Blaine bit through the gum, and dangled the remainder of it into Kurt's soft mouth, planting a gentle kiss after it.

They broke apart, chewing on their separate pieces of gum. Wes and David looked totally grossed out.

'Hey Blaine?'

'Yes Kurt?'

'I think I got the smaller half.'

Their friends groaned and bolted the room, not wanting to witness another make out session between the two "friends".

Kurt shuffled closer. 'Actually, I'm pretty sure my half is bigger, but I just wanted to get rid of those two.'

The senior smiled, still chewing. 'Well, it worked. So, how do you like bubblegum?'

'Oh I love it. But only once it's been broken up and chewed, otherwise its hard work.'

Blaine chuckled. 'Alright then, whenever we want gum, we'll share a piece. I'll break it up, give it to you, and then we'll split it.'

'And that, my darling son, is why Dad and I share one piece of bubblegum.' Kurt explained to the ten year old in the backseat of the car.

Chris screwed up his face. 'Eww! Imagine if a boy and a girl did that, the boy would get girl cooties! Eww!'

Blaine smiled and ruffled Chris's dark curls as they waited for the lights to change. 'Someday Chris, you may find girls more appealing and less gross.'

The boy rolled his eyes. 'I doubt it...'

Kurt smiled at the gorgeous boy staring out at the traffic going by them. 'Hey Blaine?'

'Yes babe?'

'Can we stop at the next service station and get some gum?'

Blaine smirked at his husband. 'Absolutely babe.'


End file.
